


Stark & Sons Barber Shop

by Capitaine_Pickle



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitaine_Pickle/pseuds/Capitaine_Pickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to a barbershop for the first time – he is instantly smitten by his beautiful barber, Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark & Sons Barber Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel stuff belongs to Marvel.
> 
> Pairing: Steve/Tony
> 
> Warning: I didn't read this over, so there are probably plenty of typos. I apologize for that. Also, my obvious lack of knowledge in barbershops and cigars.
> 
> Summary: Steve goes to a barbershop for the first time – he is instantly smitten by his beautiful barber, Tony Stark.

**Stark & Sons Barber Shop**

 

Steve stood in front of the Stark & Sons Barber Shop wondering what the hell he was doing there. He looked down at the certificate in his hand, and remembered. Guilt. It had been Peggy's present to him for his promotion. Today was his first day as commander; Peggy had taken the appointment early in the morning before work so he would be all ''prettied up'', as she put it. He always found barbershops a useless luxury – sure, he went to get his hair cut at his usual hairdresser down the street, but he always took care of his own beard himself, thank you very much. He looked up again and shrugged. He had heard of the barbershop's reputation from his men and he knew Peggy meant well and wanted to spoil him a little, but there just seem to be more useful things to spend money on. If he understood correctly, he would have a special treatment on top on the shave and haircut which included a face, neck and shoulder massage, exfoliating treatment, followed by a mask as well as a cigar and even a shoeshine. He swallowed back an exasperated sigh at that. This really wasn't his style, Peggy knew that... what was she thinking? He took a deep breath, gathering as much willpower as he could. Let's just get this over with. He really didn't want to let this expensive present go to waste.

When he entered the shop, bell tingling behind him, he was first struck by the classy and very clean decor of the salon. It was a mix of those vintage barbershops with its comfy-looking leather seats, dark colours and classic black and white tiling, and modern decor with its clean lines and lighting. The place looked very sharp and why above his standards for salons -and that only did worse to his guilt- but he could not help but like it. He was then brought out of his admiration by a deep, but soft voice greeting him.

And holy shit. He was starting to wonder at Peggy's true intentions behind this present.

The man was some inches shorter than him, and obviously did not have an army-man's built like him, but he was the most gorgeous man Steve had ever seen in his life. He was exactly, exactly, his type. Peggy must have known this. He had short, perfectly styled jet-black hair with beautiful blue eyes -a paler, more sparkling hue than his Steve's own- with ridiculously long and thick lashes. The man also had an perfectly trimmed goatee which frame a delectable-looking mouth. His skin -god his skin- was a soft looking caramel colour which Steve already craved to touch.

''Sir?'' The gorgeous, beautiful man repeated, an amused smile curving his lips.

''Uh-'' Smooth. ''I have this certificate.'' He handed the certificate to the man, who looked down at it briefly.  
  
''Oh, you've got The Whole Deal treatment.'' The younger man said enthusiastically. Then, he took a quick glance up and down Steve's military uniform. ''A wedding, I presume?'' He smiled somewhat cockily.

''No! I mean, uh no. Promotion. I got a promotion and this is my friend's present. For the promotion. No wedding. I'm single.'' _Someone just shoot me right now please._ The man blinked, a little taken aback by Steve's rambling.  
  
''Alright.'' The man said, chuckling.  
  
''Who is he booked with?'' Steve almost jumped from the intrusion – it was embarrassing how he had forgotten where he was. He looked up to see a tall blond man who looked very much like the shorter dark haired man. Definitely brothers. They looked a lot like each other, but Steve was not taken by the other like he was by the -he assumed- younger brother. The blond looked cold and severe; he did not have his brother's gentle features and welcoming smile.

''He's with me. I got it.'' Steve cheered internally at the news. The blond man left without another word and the other smiled back at him, extending his hand. ''I'm Anthony Stark, but call me Tony. Welcome to our shop. This is your first time, correct? I don't think I've seen you before.''

Steve managed to regain some of his intelligence and smiled his best smile to him. To Anthony; he liked the name.  
  
''Steve Rogers. You're right, this is my first time.'' He shook Tony's hand and instantly marvelled at the softness of the skin. He figured spending days with hands in water, massaging oil and moisturizing creams would do that to hands, unlike his who were calloused and rough. _Oh god_ , he thought. The hands of that gorgeous man were going to give him massages.

''This way, please.'' Steve dutifully followed Tony to the sink where the handsome barber would wash his hair. He allowed himself to look fully up and down Tony's silhouette; his shoulders straight, his waist narrow and his ass looking perfect in those classic-cut black trousers. He sat down at the sink and just that, the fingers vigorously massaging his scalp, had made Steve shiver. They then moved to the chair. Tony started to chat animatedly to him about various topics, from asking him what cut he would like, to asking him questions about his military career, moving on to the mechanics of military trucks and so on. Steve mostly just listened to him, too absorbed by the beautiful man's words and only able to notice how he loved the feeling of Tony's fingers in his hair, or how much he loved his sparkling blue eyes and how smart and funny he was. If you asked Steve later that day what were his contributions to the conversation, he wouldn't remember anything, if only that he must have looked like an imbecile with nothing interesting to say.

Then came the traditional hot leather shave; he had expected this and had, before entering the shop, felt a little worried about it. It was an irrational worry to have; these men were professionals, after all. But he, a soldier whose been in the field, just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of having a sharp blade against his neck. But now? With sweet, funny Tony? He felt completely relaxed and at ease, and as expected, the job was done smoothly and effectively. Tony told him to stay comfortably in the long chair, close his eyes and relax as he would start the facial. Steve still felt a little embarrassed about this whole facial thing, but he was too glad to have Tony's wonderful touches for a while longer to let it get to him. He didn't pay much attention to the treatment itself -it started with a cloth with hot water on his face, then couldn't remember much- just let himself enjoy the sound of Tony's voice as he explained what he was doing and the products he was using. And the massage of course. Hot damn that massage. It did wonderful things to Steve's spine and stomach and he was embarrassed to admit he was on the verge of a boner right there. He wasn't a teenager anymore, for god's sake.

It was over all too soon, unfortunately. Followed the shoeshine, and Steve had deeply mixed feelings about the shoeshine. He felt very embarrassed and uneasy about being treated so royally, but a deep, kinky part of him enjoyed seeing Tony knelt down and at his service. He felt awful, truthfully. But that ended rather quickly as well, fortunately, seeing as Tony was clearly experienced and efficient at what he was doing. Which made him wonder how old the man was exactly. He looked young for sure, younger than Steve himself by a couple of years certainly. He found himself hoping that gap wasn't too large – then instantly chastised himself for those thoughts. For all he knew, Tony could be married with three kids. The lack of weeding ring gave him hope but only so much; a lot of people stopped wearing it after a few years.

Before long, a little bit over an hour had passed and he was now clean, shaved, relaxed and well pleased in front of a smiling Tony. Another man who looked like Tony -much older this time- joined them with an opened, wooden cigar box – which came at the end, now that smoking inside was forbidden. He noticed, curiously, Tony tense up. Steve found the sight endearing; the man was obviously his father and Tony was anxiously waiting for his father's approval.

''I hope you found your first experience at our shop to your satisfaction.'' Steve saw where Tony had inherited the ease with which he talked. Steve nodded eagerly and did not waste this opportunity to praise the younger Stark.

''Absolutely, sir. Couldn’t be more pleased; Tony was amazing.'' He smiled warmly. The eldest Stark nodded solemnly and he felt tension leave Tony instantly. He smiled to the young man -who smiled back that wonderful smile of his- then turned to the cigars. He wasn't particularly fond of them, but did not want to refuse them either. ''I don't know much about cigars, what do you recommend?''

''What would you recommend to your client, Tony?'' Tony tensed up again slightly then stumbled nervously over his first few words.

''Oh, um, well, since you don't smoke cigars much, I would go for the classic Montecristo. You can't go wrong with this one.'' Steve followed the recommendation, of course, and the Tony's father nodded in approval again.

They shook hands warmly and it was over. Steve sighed dreamily as he exited the salon, wondering how soon he could make an appointment again (just for the cut and shave, though, thank you) without it looking ridiculous. He would also need to thank Peggy again for this, and really mean it this time.

Steve ended up going much, much more frequently than necessary. Today was his fifth visit in twelve days and his hair would soon get too short to be used as an excuse to spend more time with Tony. He did not regret it one single bit though; Tony always made his hair -no matter the cut- impeccable, but most of all, in those five visits he had learned a lot about Tony.

The barbershop had been going on for generations; his father was named Howard and his fraternal twin brother Gregory, and they were the only employers in the small, but prosperous business. Tony was single -woopeedoo- and twenty three years old. It was a whole nine years younger than him and Steve had not seen that one coming. Not because of the looks -Tony definitely looked young- but because of how practised he seemed to be. He was all the more impressed by his skills. For the rest, their conversations only reinforced Steve's first impressions; Tony was smart, funny and breathtakingly beautiful.

Today, Tony would be using the clipper on the sides of his head (and leaving the top a little longer) since there wasn't much else to do with his hair, aside from shaving completely. This typical military cut wasn't Steve's favourite, but he'd have long curly pink hair for Tony's sake, so he really didn't mind. As Tony sat him in front of the mirror, he noticed something changed in Tony's smile. It was a little nervous and lacked its natural suave confidence. Steve's worry only grew when he saw Howard looking at them, frown, then call Tony out. Howard's tone was much more firm than usual. Tony excused himself, and father and son disappeared in the back store, separated by a simple black curtain. Only a few seconds passed, but the look on Tony's face made Steve's heart hurt a little. As soon as Tony neared him, he tried to hide his worry behind a smile, but Steve knew better.

Steve did not dare ask what the matter was. Tony was much quieter than usual. He was deeply absorbed by what he was doing when normally he did it so naturally, almost without a thought, as he chatted on. Steve was a little disappointed in this, but mostly, he was worried about him. When it was over and it was time to pay, Tony refused his card.

''This one is on me, Steve.'' He smiled uneasily again. Steve blinked confusedly at this.

''What? No, no I want to pay.'' He gave his card again, but Tony did not take it.

''I insist. It's the least I can do.'' That confused Steve even more.

''The least for what?''

''For not giving you satisfactory services.'' Tony blinked before answering, looking at Steve like it was an evidence and shouldn't have to say it.

''Stisfac- Oh. Oh no, god no!'' Steve wanted to slap himself hard in the face. He was such an idiot! ''No it was perfect, always has been.'' He tried to give his card again, but Tony was still looking at him with a deeply confused expression. ''God this is embarrassing.''

''I'm not following you.'' Steve would have to add 'oblivious' to the long list of Tony's endearing qualities.

''I...'' Steve looked around him to see if other clients -or other Starks- would hear him. He looked back at Tony's clueless expression and suddenly felt that his tie was a bit too tight around his neck. ''I came often because I wanted to see you.'' Tony blinked once, looked aside as if those words were meant for someone else. He looked back at Steve and blinked again. ''So...'' Steve began hesitantly. Tony was obviously dumbstruck and he figured he might as well take this opportunity and go all in. ''I was wondering... If you were free Saturday.'' He could _feel_ his smile was awkward.

''For... a shave?'' Tony said tentatively, cheeks pinking up slightly – and okay, this time, Steve wanted to slap Tony. He couldn't help but smile again though.

''No, I meant for a date.''

Tony's expression was priceless, Steve thought.

Oh, and his ''Yes!'' too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I might continue if inspiration hits me. Ideas and comments are welcomed.


End file.
